Gaian Visions
by Tsukuyomi Amaterasu
Summary: When does Science overshadow morality? When does necessity drive it? I a future where energy is everything, a young teen with revolutionist ideas will come to realize that he is a part of somthing greater than himself. YAOI. AU.
1. Forgotten Forests and Desecration

Gaian Visions

Summary: When does Science overshadow morality? When does necessity drive it? In a future where energy is everything a chain of events has begun to unfold that will change the world forever. A young teen with revolutionist ideas will come to realize that he has become a part of something greater than himself. Based off of the song of the same name.

Parings: NaruxSassu (major) NaruXGaara (minor) NaruxKiba NaruxSaku NaruxTen (super minor)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did then I would have shown Sasuke paying the guy who caused their 'accidental' kiss), or Gaian Visions the song.

Rating: M for cursing, smoking, violence, and of course lemons.

This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Katie Richards.

Prologue Forgotten Forests

_When the earth was forged in the crucible of the big bang, it was a lifeless shell of a planet where nothing could survive. It wasn't until Gaia, goddess of the earth, came from the deepest reaches of the cosmos and filled the earth with her life supporting energy. Soon forests and vast oceans covered the planet and single celled organisms began to develop into fish, and the fish became reptiles that first stepped foot into the vast forests that Gaia had created. For the next several millennia, there was peace. Until, the reptiles had begun to become hostile towards one another. Soon they began to kill each other and anything that got in the way. Gaia saw this as a threat to the planet that she created, and used her powers to kill the tyrannical reptiles thus giving rise to a new a new species. Homosapien. Gaia would grow to regret giving humans dominance. She began to fear that this would become a threat and that she would have to do to the humans what she did to the reptiles. This fear was further justified as time went on. Humans creating products that where destroying the planet; cutting down forests, creating holes in the ozone, dumping toxic waste into the waters that Gaia herself created. Soon the humans could no longer find energy from the fossils of the forgotten reptiles; so they began to harvest the energy deep in the earth that kept it alive. Soon vast cities spread over the land, leaving the forests to be forgotten. It is in one of these cities that a chain of events that could lead to the destruction of the human race has begun. _

Ch. 1 Desicration.

_December 31__st__, AD 2099 _

It was New Years Eve in the great city of Konaha, the most technologically advanced city ever made. It was founded as a research station in response to the world energy crisis. Fossil Fuels where used up by 2091. The world needed a new energy source that was bountiful and easy to obtain. So the task of finding a new energy source was given to the Uchiha cooperation, the company that was responsible for every technological advancement in the past 25 years. In response the companies founder, Mandara Uchiha, had a city built; a city that was entirely self sufficient and populated entirely by the top researchers of the time. By the next year, a new energy source was found; an energy that followed through the earth and was found to heal dying cells in both plants and animals. This new energy was dubbed Gaian energy, after the Greek goddess of the earth. Little did the discoverers of this energy know, their discovery would come at a price.

As the rest of Konaha ushered in the new year, a blonde researcher was standing in the number 81 transporter en route to the northwest Gaian reactor in order to a routine check. His mind however, was not on his work. He was worried about his son, who had just been born a few months earlier. The blonde knew that he could trust his friend Iruka; nevertheless, he still worried about his son. His wife had died in labor so it was just him and his son. Being one of the lead researchers, he could be called in to check on a reactor or aid his co-workers at any time; so he asked his friend Iruka to look after his son when he was away. At first Iruka was called in from his apartment in the southeast sector, but eventually he just moved in with his friend and his son in their home.

The car came to a halt at the entrance to the northwest Gaian reactor and the researcher stepped out. He put his ID in the scanner and put his eye to the peephole for the retina scan. Then he put in the key code for the northwest reactor and then the door opened with a 'whoosh'.

'Man, there's way too much stuff to remember with this job. I mean sure I got perfect scores on my school placement tests but that doesn't mean that I remember things well,' the twenty-one year old thought as he walked to the meters and recorded the values the holo-screen that was built into his radiation suit. He then walked over to a pipe and opened the removable hatch and put a gage into the flow of green energy that was coming directly from the reactor.

'That's strange,' he thought as the meter was fluctuating wildly. 'The energy is unstable, but the pressure and temperature are nominal,'

The researcher then got up to walk out the door when he saw something through the glass window. It was a person. The researcher then opened the door to the reactor and ran in.

"Hey Orochimaru! I thought that you had tonight off!" he exclaimed at the man standing in front of the large structure of the reactor. He was pale with long dark hair and the creepiest yellow eyes.

He merely chuckled before saying "Indeed I do, but my evening plans involve being here,"

"What?" the researcher asked.

"I seek the power of the gods. And tonight, I shall take the first step forward," Orochimaru said he pressed a button. 

A loud explosion that shook the entire reactor was heard.

"What the hell did you do Orochimaru?!" the researcher demanded.

"Oh nothing. I just destroyed the coolant tanks," Orochimaru chuckled.

"Idiot!" the researcher exclaimed as he ran back into the observation room to check the gauges. Orochimaru was right. The temperature was skyrocketing and the pressure along with it. The reactor was gonna blow. No one knew the stability of Gaian energy so he assumed the worse; the whole city could be destroyed. The researcher quickly ran activated the alarm but it was too late. As the city counted down to the new year the reactor was destroyed by an earth shattering explosion right as the clock struck midnight on the new century. Following the explosion a dome of white light appeared and spread throughout the now destroyed northwest sector.

Luckily, the researcher took cover and didn't die. But he was badly wounded. He got up and walked into the apocalyptic scene that was the northwest sector. He started walking to the hospital when he remembered something.

His house was in the northwest sector.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The researcher ran as fast as he could, trying to ignore the pain that came from his broken ribs and arm. There where cuts all over his body and he was bleeding excessively. He looked around trying to get a barring on where he was when he spotted a man with brown hair in a pony tail and a white object in his arms.

"IRUKA!" he shouted.

The man perked at his name and ran over to his injured friend.

"Kami-sama, you're alive," Iruka said.

"Yes, but what about my son?" The researcher asked.

Iruka had a look of pure grimace on his face.

"Iruka let me see my son," he demanded.

"You may not want to look," Iruka said as the researcher pulled his son from Iruka's arms. He unwrapped the blanket to find a sight that made him fall to his knees and cry.

His son, covered in blood.

"Get a hold of yourself. He's alive but just barely! We need to get to the hospital!" Iruka shouted as the young researcher was having a nervous breakdown.

"Right, let's go," the researcher said as he stood up.

Luckily they where right by the north sector, which was undamaged and where able to take a transporter to the hospital in the east sector. Once they got there, they where confronted with a scene of utter chaos: nurses running everywhere with stretchers, injured people trying to get treatment. A single blonde haired nurse was at the front desk.

"Who's next?" the nurse exclaimed.

"We are!" Iruka shouted.

"My son, he's injured," the researcher said, barely able to stand due to blood loss.

"You don't look to good yourself," she said to him before laying eyes on the small bundle in his arms shouting "WE HAVE A BABY HERE! I REPEAT A BABY!"

A dark haired woman came and took the researchers son to be treated.

"Thanks Shizune," the nurse said.

"Is it women and children first?" Iruka asked as the young researcher leaned on his best friend for support.

"Yes it is, but I can help your friend a little," the blonde said as she walked off.

"You…see the…rack on her?" the researcher joked has his breathing became heavier.

"Don't speak, conserve your energy," Iruka said.

"Here," the nurse said as she tossed Iruka some antibiotic gel to seal the wounds (1).

The nurse then took out a bag of blood and hooked up tube to the end of it. She then removed a sterilized needle form its pouch and put it at the other end of the tube.

"Roll up his sleeve," she said as Iruka did as he was told.

The nurse the inserted the needle into his arm as the blood began to flow into his body.

"There, that should replace some blood," she said

"Tsunade, the doctor needs you fast. It's that kid," a random nurse said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the OR)

The doctors had the young child hooked up to a heart monitor and had him on transfusions as they worked to keep him alive; trying to remove all of the shrapnel. Suddenly, his heart stopped.

"Damn it! Get Tsunade in here, NOW!" a silver haired doctor demanded as a nurse brought defibrillator over.

"Clear," the doctor said as he sent a reduced amount of electricity thought the boy.

"Get me 10ccs of adrenaline stat," the doctor demanded.

"Don't you give up on me kid" he injected the adrenaline into the young boy.

Thankfully, his heart started beating; but something else was happening. The boys wounds, they where healing.

"What the hell?" the silver haired doctor said through his blue surgical mask.

All of the cuts where now healed, leaving only blood. The doctors washed the blood off to find that there wasn't even a scar on his body; except for his face on which there where three whisker-like scars on each side.

"Amazing," one nurse said.

The doctors had just witnessed something that they knew to be impossible. A young boy, who was on the brink of death no more than a minuet ago, had fully healed and was now looking around curiously at unfamiliar faces.

"What is it?" Tsunade said as she came bursting in.

"Take this boy to his father," the silver haired doctor said as he picked the infant up and gave him to the blonde nurse. The young boy seemed to like Tsunade as soon as she took him into his arms as shown by the fact that he lay his head against her chest and nuzzled her.

"Will do, Dr. Hatake," Tsunade said.

"And tell him when he wakes up that I would like to talk with him. This boy isn't ordinary,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter one of my second fic. Thanks to everyone who read this and Guitar Heroes.

The action will start next chapter. I hope for this to be as long as Guitar Heroes if not longer. Now, review my pretties!

A/N

1. In the future, antibiotic gel will also seal up wounds. It's my story and I write it the way I want to.


	2. It begins

Gaian Visions

Summary: When does Science overshadow morality? When does necessity drive it? In a future where energy is everything a chain of events has begun to unfold that will change the world forever. A young teen with revolutionist ideas will come to realize that he has become a part of something greater than himself. Based off of the song of the same name.

Parings: NaruxSassu (major) NaruXGaara (minor) NaruxKiba NaruxSaku NaruxTen (super minor)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did then I would have shown Sasuke paying the guy who caused their 'accidental' kiss), or Gaian Visions the song.

Rating: M for cursing, smoking, violence, and of course lemons.

Ch. 2 It Begins

(16 years later)

A pink haired girl runs through a series of dark alleyways in the southeast sector. Her target; the southeast reactor. Soon she came across the gate that marks the entrance to the reactor. The gate was guarded by two dopey looking guards.

'This should be easy,' the girl thought as she walked up to the guards.

"Halt! Do you have authorization to be here?" the guards asked as the both stood in front of the fence.

"No, but I was wondering if you could let me in?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"We can't let you in without clearance," a guard said.

"But, I'll do anything you want," she said as she began to unzip her skin-tight top; exposing her cleavage.

"Anything?" one asked as they both got in closer.

The girl then head butted one guard and spin kicked the others head; effectively knocking them out.

"Except that," she spat as she zipped up her top and grabbed the gate key and a plasma pistol.

"Men," she said as she walked through the unlocked gate.

The pink haired girl reached her target and placed her charge on the specified location. She then put a finger to her earpiece and said "Looks that Kill, in position,"

On the opposite side of the reactor, a burnet boy in sunglasses hit pressure points on two guards as he put his charge in place before saying "Creep, in position,"

After pale red headed boy disposed of three guards, he placed his charge and said "Enter Sandman, in position,"

At the last side of the reactor, a tan burnet boy with red facial tattoos placed his charge in place; not having to deal with any guards.

"Man I don't get to have any fun," he said to himself before he pressed his earpiece and said "Bark at the Moon, in position,"

"Good, now we just have to wait for Naruto," the pink haired girl said while thinking 'What the hell is taking him so long?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(on top of the reactor)

"Come on you stupid thing!" a blonde teen said as he hit his MP3 player against the ground.

"Give…me…my Metallica," he said again as the opening notes to Master of Puppets came through his ears.

"Yes! Let's do this," the blonde said has he jumped from the top of the reactor.

He freefell for a bit until he grabbed onto a pole and swung to another in order to slow himself down; leaving the guards bellow him unaware to his presence. He swung to a final pole before swinging to a wall and pushing off of that in order to lunge at the first guard. This got the others attention and with the heavy metal song still playing, he fought them all off while dancing.

After the guards where disposed of, the blonde set his charge down at the base of the generators.

"Master of Puppets (1), in position. Prepare to arm on my count," he said.

"Naruto are you sure about this. What if the reactor blows," the tattooed boy said.

"Kiba's right are you sure you know what your doing Naruto," the pink haired girl said.

"Relax Sakura; all of the reactors have a failsafe system that was installed after the northwest meltdown. If even the most insignificant system fails, the entire system fails," Naruto said.

"But luckily, the generators are more difficult to replace," the sunglasses boy said.

"Right you are Shino, this should show those bastards at Uchiha corp. that we mean business," Naruto said.

"There he goes again; always with the corporations," the red head said.

"It is the corporation's fault Gaara," Naruto snapped.

"Joking," Gaara said.

"Let's see who's joking when you don't get lube tonight," Naruto retorted.

"Could you boys stop talking about your sex life," Sakura said.

"Ditto," Shino said.

"Oh come on. Both of you enjoyed it when we…" Naruto began before he was cut off by a loud "SHUT UP!" from both Shino and Sakura. (2)

"Alright, let's do this," Naruto said as they all pulled out the detonators for the charges and put them in.

"On my count; three, two, one," Naruto said as all five teens activated their charges simultaneously.

"We have five minutes people. Does everyone remember the rendezvous point?" Naruto asked.

"Roger," everyone said.

"Good, lets ride," Naruto said as he started his orange motorcycle (3) and put on his matching orange helmet and raced off into the streets of Konaha.

Everything was going smoothly, until Naruto passed by an alleyway. The infrared sensors in his helmet said that there was a person in the alleyway. Naruto decided to investigate.

"Hello," the blonde called as he walked down the alley. Naruto came upon a boy laying in a puddle with nothing but a tattered rag of a blanket to cover his naked body. He had black hair with a blue tinge to it. His hair contrasted with his flawless ivory skin that. The boy was scrawny; no muscles what so ever. He looked like he hadn't been outside for several years but somehow; he had an otherworldly beauty to him.

"Holy shit, are you alive?" Naruto said as he checked his pulse.

"Good, still alive. But what do I do with you?" the blonde asked himself as he noticed black motorcycles coming down the alley. Naruto immediately recognized them to belong to Uchiha corp.'s top squad of solders; the ANBU black opps.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed as he picked up the unconscious boy and placed him on the back of his bike.

"Hold on kid this could get a little bumpy," the blonde said as he loaded a clip into his plasma pistol.

Naruto raced down the street; trying to get to the rendezvous point in the northeast sector. The blonde brought up a map on the display in his helmet. He had to cross 10 city blocks and not get caught. It would require speed, cat like reflexes, death defying stunts, and a hell of a lot of testosterone; just the way Naruto liked it.

Soon the ANBU behind him began to fire. In response, the blonde returned fire before turning down a crowded alleyway to loose his chasers. The alleyway lead to a round section that connected to the northeast sector. Naruto looked back and saw that he lost the ANBU.

"Lost them," Naruto said relived.

"No quite," a stoic voice said.

Naruto turned around to see a single ANBU in the arena like area that they where in. The ANBU removed his mask; Naruto knew who it was right away.

"Neji Hyuga," Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the burnet with lavender eyes replied.

"Haven't seen you for a while, what's the occasion?" Naruto asked.

"You have something that belongs to my boss," Neji said.

'The kid?' Naruto thought.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Hyuga. You must be on a downward spiral," Naruto joked, accenting the last word.

Neji then disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. The burnet then punched the blonde in the stomach, hard.

"How's that for a punch line?" Neji said as Naruto fell to the ground. The blonde took the momentary lapse in guard to kick the burnets legs out from under him. Neji quickly recovered with a back flip but Naruto was too quick and the Hyuga went flying back. Before he could hit the wall, the Hyuga pushed against the ground and was sent high into the air.

"Your powers can't save you forever Hyuga," Naruto shouted as he looked at his bike and got an idea. He grabbed the spare hydrogen can (4) and tossed it at the burnet.

"Boom," Naruto said as he aimed his plasma pistol at the can and pulled the trigger; creating an explosion that was big enough for Naruto to make his escape.

"Phew, that was close," Naruto said as he raced down the streets again.

He looked back to make sure that the boy was okay. When the blonde looked back he noticed that the pale boy began to stir before lifting his head to reveal the deepest charcoal eyes that Naruto had ever seen.

"Where am I?" he asked in a daze.

"You are currently on my bike, naked I might add, racing through the northeast sector at one hundred plus miles an hour," Naruto said as he noticed that several ANBU where coming up behind him.

"Shit," Naruto cursed.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Nothing just stay put," the blonde said as he stopped and pulled out his plasma pistol.

The boy, ignoring the blondes warning, followed him to the center of the street.

"Get back kid," Naruto said.

The boy just stood there, as if he couldn't hear him.

"Kid! Get out of the way,"

Nevertheless he stayed put.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto exclaimed but it was too late, the motorcycles where already too close. Naruto aimed his plasma pistol to fire but something amazing happened.

The boy put his hands out and the motorcycles exploded.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as the flames illuminated the dark alley.

The boy looked back and looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes. They boy's eyes had changed from a deep charcoal, to blood red with a black pinwheel-like design in the middle. After a few seconds, the boy fainted. Naruto caught the boy and put him back on the bike. The blonde fired up the bike and speed off.

"Naruto where are you? Are you almost at the base?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I just got sidetracked by a few ANBU," Naruto said.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you forget that I can heal quickly," Naruto said.

"Your right. It's just that I worry about you. But at least your okay. Haruno, out" Sakura said.

Naruto raced to the base while thinking…

'This kid, he's just like me. Like all of us. He was exposed to the Gaian energy sixteen years ago,'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End ch 2. Sorry this isn't as good as some my others but I have to set everything up. Now review. All input would be greatly appreciated.

A/N

1. In case you didn't notice, all of there codenames are the names of some of my favorite songs. Looks that Kill by Motley Crue, Creep by Radiohead, Enter Sandman by Metallica, Bark at the Moon by Ozzy Osbourne, and Master of Puppets by Metallica.

2. In case you are wondering, yes Naruto is bi (like me!)

3. Imagine the motorcycles from Akira.

4. Remember, gas is gone in the future. So what more flammable than gas? Hydrogen.


	3. Lone Wolf

Gaian Visions

Summary: When does Science overshadow morality? When does necessity drive it? In a future where energy is everything a chain of events has begun to unfold that will change the world forever. A young teen with revolutionist ideas will come to realize that he has become a part of something greater than himself. Based off of the song of the same name.

Parings: NaruxSassu (major) NaruXGaara (minor) NaruxKiba NaruxSaku NaruxTen (super minor)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did then I would have shown Sasuke paying the guy who caused their 'accidental' kiss), or Gaian Visions the song.

Rating: M for cursing, smoking, violence, and of course lemons.

Ch. 3 Lone Wolf

Naruto pulled his bike into a garage structure that was filled with four other motorcycles.

"Finally! We thought that you would never show up," Kiba said as he got up off his parked bike.

"Sorry, I got a little side tracked," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sakura said that you ran into some ANBU, I…I mean we where worried about you," Gaara said as the blonde threw the incapacitated boy onto his shoulders.

"What's that?" Shino asked as the garage door was shut and everyone walked through the steel door and into the large building.

"What I got sidetracked by. I found him in an alley," Naruto said as he walked down the dark hallways of there base.

"What! Why would you bring someone here?" Sakura said.

"Well I wasn't going to just let him die there in a dank alley. Listen, let's talk about this latter. Right now we just have to get to our rooms before we get…" Naruto began as the dark hallway was flooded with light from the fluorescent lights above.

"Freeze Naruto Uzumaki!" a man with a ponytail said after he flipped the lights on.

"…caught," Naruto finished with a sigh.

"Come here young man, you have a lot of explaining to do," the man said.

"But you told me to freeze Iruka," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Very funny Naruto, now come with me. All of you!" Iruka said.

"Way to go Naruto," Kiba whispered as the teens all followed Iruka down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teens all sat in Iruka's office with said teacher pacing back and forth up front; deciding who to interrogate first. The boy was lying on a bed that was used for the occasional nap.

"Do you realize how angry I am at all of you," Iruka began as he glared at the teens, who all looked disappointed except for Naruto who just looked pissed.

"But more than anything, I'm disappointed in all of you. Especially you Naruto," Iruka continued stopping in front of said blonde.

"_Huff_, like I care," Naruto spat.

"Naruto, you're my best and brightest pupil. Hell you're probably smarter than most of the adults here," Iruka said.

"Then treat me like one," Naruto immediately retorted.

"Then act like one!" Iruka said; not missing a beat.

Naruto just slouched in his seat and looked away from his teacher and guardian.

"What you did could be seen as terrorism," Iruka said.

"A terrorist and a revolutionary are the same thing. It just depends on who you're talking to," Naruto said.

"Yes but you would agree that when innocent people are caught in the crossfire, it does become terrorism," Iruka said.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us. We made sure that there was no way the reactor would meltdown,"

"Oh, and what about the Uchiha corp. research lab huh?" Iruka inquired.

"What, we didn't go anywhere near there!" Sakura spoke up.

"Don't lie, you bombed the reactor and then you destroyed the lab,"

"They didn't destroy the lab…," a new voice said.

Everyone looked over and saw that he boy was sitting up.

"…I did," the boy said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sent back to their rooms; the pale boy rooming with Naruto. The door opened with a 'whoosh' and they stepped into the dark room. The blonde flipped the lights on to reveal a fairly small room; it would look bigger but there were clothes all over the floor. The boy tip toed around the piles of clothes as the blood went over to his dresser and pulled out boxers, a shirt, and some shorts.

"Here, you don't have to worry about giving them back," Naruto said has he flopped down on his bed and turned the stereo on.

"Let's see, who to listen to. Ah, perfect!" Naruto said as he looked for a song to play on the display in the wall by his bed and song that was unfamiliar to the pale boy came on.

"Where am I?" the boy asked as Naruto turned a song on.

"You are in the base of LEAF, an organization dedicated to stop the use of Gaian energy,"

"Why?" the raven asked.

"Because Gaian energy is the life-force of the planet," Naruto said.

"Oh, what is this?" he asked, referring to the music.

"Dragonforce, Through the Fire and the Flames to be exact," Naruto said as he started to read a magazine.

"I've never heard music like this before," the boy replied.

"Most people haven't, it comes from the twenty-first century," the blonde said as he turned the page.

"Wow, who knew such music could be made with primitive technology," the ebony haired boy said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah well, go figure. What's your name kid?" the blonde asked.

"Sasuke, yours?" the boy said.

"Naruto, how old are you? Thirteen, Fourteen?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure to be honest. What year is it?" Sasuke asked.

"3016," Naruto said while he thought 'Who the hell doesn't know their own age?'

"So, 10 years they kept me," Sasuke whispered but Naruto having heard it nonetheless.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"17, I'm 17," Sasuke said.

"Shit, you're older than me. You look like you haven't eaten a good meal in years," Naruto said.

'That's because I haven't,' Sasuke thought as the door opened to reveal a black haired woman.

"Naruto, your fa…I mean the leader would like to see you. Both of you," she said.

"Thanks Shizune," Naruto said as he got up.

"Come on skinny," the blonde said as he walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens arrived at a large set of doors and where told to wait by the guard, who was clad in a green spandex suit and belt that had all kinds of ammunition for the rifle that he carried. After the guard disappeared, the blonde pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one his mouth.

"You smoke kid?" Naruto said as he lit the cigarette.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Good, it's a filthy habit. Don't start," Naruto said as he exhaled.

A pale red headed teen appeared and walked up to Naruto.

"Hey, are you going to be long," the red head said he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Probably, I'm sorry Gaara," Naruto said as he put out his cigarette and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist.

"It's alright, you just get make up for it tomorrow night," Gaara said seductively.

"Can't wait," Naruto said as he lent in and pressed his lips against the red head's in a passionate kiss. Soon the teens began making out while they grinded their hips together, both of them moaning as they breathed. Sasuke watched as a blush creped up his cheeks and heat gathered in his groin. Before Sasuke could get a full hard on, the two teens split and Gaara walked off with a smile on his face.

'Thank goodness,' Sasuke thought.

A few moments and another cigarette latter, the guard re-appeared and motioned the teens to enter. Before they did, Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and said.

"No matter what, don't let the leader fool you. He may talk about revolution, but that's it. He won't do anything about it," Naruto said with venom in his voice.

The room was large and had five chairs all in a row at the front, indicating that they must be the leaders of LEAF. Sasuke looked at the people whom he presumed where the leaders. On the out side was a man with a blue mask over the bottom half of his face and a scar over his left eye and the man called Iruka. On the inside was a blonde woman with hazel eyes and a white haired man with red lines going down his face. And in the middle was a blonde man who had a striking resemblance to Naruto. Said blonde then spoke up.

"What do you guys want? I'd rather be doing something productive to our cause than listen to your hypocritical blather," Naruto spat.

"Still a little ball of sunshine as always I see," the blonde woman said.

"Shut up, old hag," Naruto retorted.

"Now, now you two; this is no time to get into petty arguments," the one in the middle said authority and kindness at the same time.

"Forgive me Minato-sama," the blonde woman.

"How many times have I told you Tsunade, just Minato," the blonde man said.

"Can we get on with this?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yes of course, now from what I understand you found this boy in an alley while you where fleeing from ANBU correct?" Arashi said.

"Yes, his name is Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Very well, you may go Naruto. I would like to talk with Sasuke alone," Minato said.

"Remember, don't let him fool you," Naruto whispered as he walked out the door.

"Forgive him. He doesn't trust many people," Arashi said.

"I noticed," Sasuke said.

"Something troubles you, what is it?" the blonde inquired.

"I was wondering, why you look so much like Naruto?" Sasuke asked earning a few chuckles from the other leaders.

"Because I'm his father,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 3. Read and Review please! I thought I'd give you guys a little treat in this chap. And it only gets better from here folks.


End file.
